


Haloween Heist VIII

by multi_mess_xx



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_mess_xx/pseuds/multi_mess_xx
Summary: The 8th Halloween heist with a twist at the end!
Relationships: Charles Boyle/Genevieve Mirren-Carter, Charles Boyle/Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Ray Holt/Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, Sharon Jeffords/Terry Jeffords
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Holt: Welcome to the annual HALLOWEEN HEIST!  
Jake: This heist you do not get to choose your partners because everyone is in couples.  
Jake: Fine. Anyway Rosa you're with Bill. But it's your fault you're single.  
Rosa: Hey man.  
Jake: Sorry I'm just really fired up.  
Amy: We will be aiming to steal this little troll doll from 1960. It was Jake's idea.  
Jake: Yeah because it's so cool.  
Amy: Not even gonna touch that.  
Jake: Not even gonna touch that title of your sex tape.  
Amy: You've done that one before.  
Jake: What's your point?  
Holt: As usual, the couple who has the item at midnight will be declared the ultimate humans/geniuses/couple.  
Jake: I will lock this doll in a secure little cabinet and place it on this string that will hang from the ceiling. Any questions?  
Charles: Great idea Jakey!  
Jake: Not a question but I will take it. In that case…  
Holt, Jake & Amy: LET THE HEIST BEGIN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 2, Amy and Jakes plan!

Amy: Jake I know that every heist we are in rivalry but tonight we have to work together to win so I will become the 2nd 3rd time winner.  
Jake: Ames were married. We can work together. Also I won the 5th heist so I will be the 2nd 3rd time winner.  
Amy: No. But we can't fight, we have a heist to win.  
Jake: You're wrong. Sorry I just had to have the last word.  
Amy: Whatever. Charles and Genevieve should be here soon, they said they would meet us in the evidence room.  
(Charles enters)   
Charles: Hey my little heist buddies!  
Jake: Why have you got to make everything weird.  
Charles: You've heard worse.  
Jake: True that.  
Genevie: Well I think it's cute my little chuckle bunny.  
Amy: Gross. Anyway, do you have everything in place?  
Charles: Yep we have the axe that I stole from Rosa and the ceiling slab is loose.  
Amy: Great we have all the other supplies in this evidence box.  
Jake: Let's go over the plan. Charles you will climb through this vent and up into the ceiling. Amy will go downstairs and cut the whole building's power supply and the other floors will come up and make a scene. Then while everyone is confused and can't see, you will steal the doll from the hook and close the ceiling. Amy will turn the power back on and while everyone is trying to get through the crowd I will sneak in and steal Holt's keys off his chain. Genevie you stay here and help Charles down from the ceiling and then smash the lock with the axe. We will meet back in this room and regroup. Okay?  
Amy: What are you waiting for?! GO! GO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and I know some of the detailes don't make much sense. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry and Sharons plan.

Terry: Okay. Jake is clearly gonna go for the doll first so once he does I’ve convinced Boyle to betray him and give it to me.  
Sharon: What have you gotten me into?!  
Terry: This is serious. No time for chit chat. Okay then the girls-  
Sharon: Terry don't tell me you have got them into all of this.  
Terry: Oh come on, they were part of it a few years ago. What's the worst that could happen?  
Sharon: I don't know. They learn that betraying their friends to win a stupid troll doll is a good thing?  
Terry: Fine. We will just have to trust Charles to bring the doll.   
Sharon: Good. So what's Jake's plan?  
Terry: Well I saw Charles take Rosas' axe so I guess that's how they are gonna break the cage. And I saw a ceiling plan so that's how they are gonna get the prize off the ceiling. And I overheard Amy talking to the building manager how you turn off the lights.  
Sharon: So we wait?  
Terry: No we plan out every different scenario that could happen.  
Sharon: Why did I agree to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is incredibly short and I wanted to make it longer but I literally couldn't think of anything else to say so yeah. Hope you enjoy this scene and I will probably do Holt and Kevin next. Expect to see some of Cheddar :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holt and Kevin's plan

Kevin: I can not believe you inveigled me into this. I really do not need an ancient troll doll hanging in the doorway or above our bed.  
Holt: You are missing the point of the heist.   
Kevin: Am I really Raymond?  
Holt: Yes. The point is all your co-workers bowing down to you while they whimper in pain at your victory.  
Kevin: I do not think these heists are a good idea. They unleash your evil side.  
Holt: Oh Kevin, it has always been there.  
Kevin: Okay what is the plan.  
Holt: You changed the subject.  
Kevin: Yes.  
Holt: Okay. I planted a listening device in Sharon's purse. She is not smart enough not to bring one (scoffs). Jake is making the first move as usual. Charles will betray Jake and bring the trophy to Terry.  
Kevin: I do not think you can call it a trophy.  
Holt: Do not interrupt me. Once Terry has the trophy he will put it in his top desk drawer and lock it. Cagney and Lacey are going to stand guard. We will command cheddar to distract the girls while I break the lock on the drawer with this spray that I had Rosa order me from wherever she usually gets it. It's a spray that will break metal by freezing it.   
Kevin: Rosa carries that around?!  
Holt: Apparently so.   
Kevin: How do we know that no one is listening to us now?  
Holt: I covered up everywhere that could be used to hide a bug, I have patted myself down and I am using a robot to do a thorough search of the office every 15 minutes. Any other stupid questions?  
Kevin: Lets just keep an eye on the object dangling from the ceiling for no reason.  
Holt: I don't like your attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random, yes. I had to search up fancy words for this scene XD. Anyway next one will be up tomorrow hopefully but idek what I'm doing for it yet so dont be too hopeful. I think I might carry out the plan since you have waited long enough. Im gonna stop rambling now. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I know the object is a little random but were gonna ignore that XD. This chapter is very short because I am going to make each chapter a different scene so expect allot of short chapters to come. The reason it is written like a script is because I'm not great at describing things and I find writing things in script easier so the expression and stuff is just up up your imagination. I hope you are enjoying it so far even though I haven't given you much to go off but you get the general idea.


End file.
